


Mother's Milk

by machka



Category: Real Person Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: Breastfeeding Fetish, Community: smut_69, F/M, Nursing Fetish, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/machka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Breastfeeding is an unsentimental metaphor for how love works, in a way. You don't decide how much and how deeply to love - you respond to the beloved, and give with joy exactly as much as they want.' - Marni Jackson</p><p>Mother Nature knows what She's doing.</p><p>Sequel (of sorts) to "Debut of a Dream."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authored by [cebhfhionnmabon](http://cebhfhionnmabon.livejournal.com/profile).
> 
> Written for the [smut_69](http://smut-69.livejournal.com/profile/) prompt table, using prompt #39, "Suckle." Apologies to the Le Leche League.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. The events described therein are not intended to represent actual events. No libel or defamation is intended in posting said fictitious work.
> 
> In other words, it's not real, because we made it all up.

Brooke settled back on the bed, trying to get Ashlyn to latch on correctly. When she finally did, Brooke let out a sigh of relief. She closed her eyes and bit her lip at the odd sensations that were being caused by Ashlyn nursing.

After a couple of minutes, Brooke broke the suction with her finger and burped Ashlyn, before switching her to the other side. This time it was less of a hassle to get her to start nursing.

The next time Brooke looked down, Ashlyn was asleep and just resting against her breast. She cradled her daughter softly in her arms and walked over to the crib, laying her down.

Neal entered the bedroom, toting yet another basket of what had suddenly become endless laundry up from the laundry room. He set the basket down, smiling tenderly at his wife and their new daughter as Brooke set Ashlyn down in the crib.

"Were y'able to get her t'eat?" he asked softly, his eyes wandering down to Brooke's bust line, which was quite noticeably enhanced now that her milk had come in.

Brooke grinned and nodded. "Yeah, and just like her daddy, she got her belly filled and was out like a light."

"Har har har," Neal grumbled, laying a light hand on Brooke's back as he pressed a soft kiss to her temple. "Don't know how you do it..."

Brooke leaned into Neal and sighed softly. "Don't know how I do what?"

Neal shrugged slightly. "How you...feed her. From your body. I mean. you already _grew_ her in there..." His face flushed a deep red, and he ducked his head, chewing on his lip.

Brooke smiled and patted Neal on the cheek. "Nat... Mother Nature is a pretty amazing thing..." she teased, and leaned in, kissing him softly.

Neal sighed into Brooke's mouth and slowly deepened the kiss, his hands curling around her hips, turning her and pulling her in closer to him.

He pulled away to breathe, pressing his forehead against hers, trailing a hand up her side to cup her breast gently. The corner of his mouth curved up absently as he hefted her breast in his palm, immediately noticing the difference in its weight. "...Wow..." he whispered, almost to himself.

Brooke melted into his arms with a content sigh. She laughed softly at Neal's exclamation about her breast. "Yeah, even though she ate...still pretty full. A bit uncomfortable...but that is normal, so they say."

"Well, yeah," Neal murmured, still staring down at her clothed breast in his hand, unconsciously slipping his thumb across her nipple. "Her stomach's not all that big...and there's only one of her...two of these...the math just don't add up right..."

Brooke could feel her nipple harden under Neal's thumb and she sucked a breath in. She could feel pulling sensations in her lower stomach as a soft gasp slipped from her mouth.

Neal paused, drawing back slightly to study her face, a bit concerned. "...Sorry, Brooklyn, I didn't realize you'd be sore..."

Brooke let out a soft whimper and shook her head. "No...not sore..." she trailed off as she bit her lip.

"Sensitive?" Neal asked softly, pulling his hand away slowly. "I'm sorry, sweetheart..."

Brooke let her head rest on Neal's shoulder. "You know, this whole thing of 'waiting for six weeks' is going to kill me...because that little touch..." She glanced up at Neal to gauge his reaction.

She could surely almost see the gears turning in his brain...his blank stare gave way to comprehension slowly. "...Oh...OH! Shit...yeah, you're not kidding..." The look of disappointment and longing on his face was almost as comical as it was child-like.

She bit her lip and leaned in, kissing Neal back, deeper.

Neal threaded his hand into her hair, responding hungrily to her kiss. His hand at her hip slid around her waist, shifting their hips into alignment gently.

Brooke moaned into Neal's mouth, her body tingling with arousal. "Miss you," she whispered in between kisses.

Neal swallowed hard, tipping Brooke's head back with a light tug to her hair, and he kissed his way softly down her throat. "'M right here, Brooklyn..."

Brooke looked at Neal and then tipped her head back further, letting him have more access to her neck. They had been backing toward the bed the entire time, and she hadn't realized it until the backs of her knees hit the bed.

Neal smiled against Brooke's neck, his hands settling on her hips again, slowly bunching and gathering the fabric of her nightgown in his fists. "Well now...wherever did this bed come from..." he murmured lowly, still kissing and nipping at her neck.

Brooke raised her eyebrows and smiled softly. "Mmm...good placement... Nice for when it just sneaks up on you."

Neal chuckled lowly, still inching her nightgown up to her waist. "I love when that happens..."

Brooke leaned in, kissing him again, letting her tongue brush over his bottom lip. "Mmm...like what you're doing with your hands, Nat," she teased, leaning into him more, feeling exactly how it was making his body react.

Neal made a low, soft sound, deliberately pressing his hips a bit harder into hers, making it quite obvious how he was feeling at this moment. "Think you might like this even more..." he murmured, finally gathering the hem of her gown into his fists and beginning to draw the gown up her torso.

Brooke shivered and nodded. "Oh, very much so," she whispered against Neal's lips.

Neal grinned, leaning back slightly to slip the gown up over her head, tossing it aside.

Brooke shivered slightly as the cooler air hit her body. She moved into Neal's arms more, running her hands down his back and pulling him close.

Neal let out a soft groan as Brooke pressed against him. "...Oh, hold up now..." he whispered hoarsely into her ear, and traced the shell of her ear with his tongue. "...One of us is wa-a-a-a-ay over-dressed for this..."

Brooke slipped her hands up under Neal's shirt and pushed it over his head. "Get with the program, then."

Neal grinned even harder, jamming his hands into the waistband of his sweatpants, pushing them carefully down his hips. He swallowed back a moan as his cock bobbed free, knowing that it was straining toward her, but... "Damn that fuckin' six week restriction..."

Brooke smiled softly and slipped her hands down Neal's body, letting them ghost over his erect cock. "We can get around it," she whispered against his lips as she kissed him again.

Neal's hips jerked involuntarily into Brooke's touch as his eyes sank closed. "...Yeah?" he breathed out.

Brooke nodded. "Yeah..." she whispered as she stroked him more firmly.

"Oh God..." he whimpered softly, thrusting shallowly into her grip. "...Tell me more..."

Brooke slowly started to move her hand over Neal just how he liked it. She leaned in, kissing up his neck. "Love you... Please...touch me too," she whispered.

Neal groaned long and low, shuddering slightly at her words. "Lie down on the bed, Brooklyn..." he murmured softly, nuzzling her neck.

Brooke slowly pulled back from Neal and climbed onto the bed, stretching out in the center with her head elevated by the pillows. She watched his eyes rake over her and she flushed. She had a ways to go before she was back to her pre-baby body, and she wasn't too comfortable with herself yet.

Neal watched Brooke stretch out slowly on the bed, his eyes sweeping her body slowly, taking in all of the changes that had happened in just the past few days. He crawled onto the bed with her, straddling her thighs, and ducked forward, kissing her softly. "Love you so much, my beautiful Brooklyn..."

Brooke melted into the kiss and smiled softly as she reached up and wound her fingers into his hair. "Love you too... "

Neal nuzzled Brooke's neck gently, kissing his way down her throat as he slowly sat back on his heels. He brought his hands up to cup and cradle Brooke's breasts. "God..." he whispered, caressing their heavy weight gently, and pressed his face against them.

Brooke sucked in a breath. Her breasts ached, and just having the warmth from Neal's hands on her was a welcomed relief.

Neal glanced up at Brooke's face from under his eyelashes, pressing soft kisses to her breasts, moving closer and closer to her nipples as he pressed her breasts gently together. The metal of his lip rings grazed lightly over the raised pink nubs, and he smiled, watching her for any reaction.

Brooke shuddered with a whimper. The sensations she was used to feeling when Neal did that were so much more intensified. "Oh God..." she whispered.

Neal's breath caught in his throat when she whimpered, his lips parting slightly. "...Brooke..." he exhaled softly, and lowered his mouth gently to one of her noticeably swollen nipples, closing his lips around it carefully.

Brooke gasped when she felt Neal's mouth on her. "Ohhhh..." she breathed out softly.

Neal circled her nipple slowly with his tongue, tasting the faint trace of...something...left behind on her skin... Closing his eyes, he started to softly suck.

Brooke almost cried out at the feel of Neal's mouth on her. "Oh God...please..." she whispered. It wasn't but a few seconds after Neal started to suck that she felt that tell-tale pulling from behind her nipple as her milk let down. She tried to pull him back off of her breast so that he didn't get a mouthful of breast milk.

Neal lifted his head, his eyes flooded with concern. "...God, sorry! Did I hurt you?" he asked quickly, studying her face.

Brooke flushed and shook her head. "No!" she rushed to reassure him. "I just didn't think you would appreciate a mouthful of breast milk."

Neal cocked his head curiously, and lowered his gaze to her nipple, which was leaking a small amount of milk down the side of her breast. He leaned forward, lapping at the liquid, following its trail back up to her reddened nipple. Interesting taste...thin, kind of...salty-sweet...

He glanced up at her face again, and flicked her nipple with his tongue. "...And if I said I wanted to...?"

Brooke let out a low keening moan as her eyes fluttered shut at the idea of what Neal was suggesting. She laid back down on the bed and let him decide on what he was going to do.

Keeping his eyes on Brooke's face, Neal nuzzled lightly at Brooke's breast, bumping and kissing her flesh gently. Gradually, very slowly, he worked his way back to the taut peak crowning it, and sealed his lips around her, starting to suckle softly once again.

Brooke moaned softly as she felt Neal's mouth close around her nipple again. She felt the tugging pull again, but didn't try and stop him.

Neal blinked in surprise and swallowed as the first stream of milk flooded into his mouth. Definitely...interesting...

He took another pull, and another, almost fascinated with the taste...and damn near spell-bound by the fact that it was his wife's milk, from her breast...and she was letting him do this... He closed his eyes with a low moan of his own, sucking and swallowing, over and over...

Brooke moaned softly as she threaded her hand through Neal's hair. She could feel herself getting more and more aroused the longer that Neal went, and she started to rock her hips unconsciously.

Neal pressed his hips down against hers, automatically matching her rhythm in counterpoint. He sucked harder, swallowing almost eagerly now, his eyes half-closed in bliss, and caressed her free breast with his hand, toying lightly at its nipple with his fingers.

Brooke could feel the tingling pull shooting to her lower stomach where the heat of desire was pooling and then spreading through out her body. She could feel the tugging pull in her other breast as Neal started to brush her nipple with his fingers. She moaned lightly again. "Sweetheart... The other one... Please..." she whispered. The ache was gone from the one breast, but the other was almost rock hard at this point.

Neal made a low, eager sound in the back of his throat and shifted quickly, latching on to the other breast with a long moan, sliding a hand up into her hair.

Brooke moaned again as this time, the sensations went straight through her body. She rocked her hips up against Neal, groaning at the feel of how hard he was. She could feel that warmth starting to encompass her entire body, and she knew that with just the slightest touch, she would be riding the waves of her orgasm. "Nat...please, touch me...so close," she whispered.

Neal shifted quickly, immediately worming his hand between them, stroking his fingers softly over her clit.

Brooke arched up hard into Neal's hand, feeling the overwhelming rush as her orgasm ripped through her. She whimpered out Neal's name, squeezing her eyes tightly shut as the ripples of pleasure flowed through her.

Neal opened his eyes slowly, watching her face as she came, whimpering softly in the back of his throat. God, so beautiful...

Brooke slowly let go of Neal's hair, panting softly, as the remnants of her orgasm washed over her.

Neal slowly eased up on her clit and on her breast, settling carefully back on his heels with a whimper.

Brooke opened her eyes as Neal moved away. She heard his needy whimper, and looked at him, whispering with her voice still thick with desire, "let me watch you... "

"Oh, Christ..." Neal choked out, wrapping his hand around his shaft. "Brooke...Jesus, baby...love you so much..."

Closing his eyes, he let out a soft, breathy moan and started to stroke himself, hard and fast, sinking his teeth into his lower lip.

Brooke sat up slowly and leaned in to kiss Neal, tracing her tongue over the teeth embedded in his bottom lip, and whispered against his mouth. "Come for me... "

Neal choked back a strangled sob and came hard between them, burying his face against her neck.

Brooke's eyes glazed over as she watched Neal. It was something that she would never get tired of...that bit of power that surged through her when he instantly complied.

Neal whimpered faintly against Brooke's neck, fighting to catch his breath. He wrapped his arms around his wife, pressing soft kisses to her skin before pulling away slightly, studying her face. "Love you..." he whispered softly, every emotion roiling through him clearly visible in his eyes.

Brooke returned the hug, pulling him close to her. "Love you...so much," she whispered, her own voice thick with emotion.

Neal grabbed one of the burp cloths from the pile nearby to clean them both up, and then stretched out on the bed beside her, curling around her protectively. He couldn't seem to keep his hands still, though - they wandered and stroked over her body, learning and memorizing its adjusted curves as he blinked sleepily at her.

"Okay, so...maybe you were right about th'full belly thing..." he murmured, giving her a faint smile.

Brooke laughed softly and reached out, trailing her hand down his face. "Let's take a nap before Ashlyn wakes up," she whispered, leaning in and kissing him softly before laying back and closing her eyes.

Neal made a soft sound and snuggled closer, laying his head on the pillow next to Brooke's as his eyes slipped shut.


End file.
